mon histoire
by lillysatine
Summary: Ginny Weasley raconte comment elle est tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potions.


Auteur : Satine

Livre : Harry Potter

Genre : hétérosexuel mais légère mention de slash.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de 'Viens jusqu'à moi' chantée par Elodie Frégé et Michal.

Résumé : Ginny Weasley raconte comment elle est tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potions.

Notes :

-Dans cette fic, j'utiliserais les noms originaux de Draco Malfoy et de Severus Snape car je déteste ceux de Drago Malefoy et de Severus Rogue.

-Ginny et Severus est un de mes couples préférés et cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur eux. Et l'autre jour, j'ai réentendu à la radio la chanson d'Elodie et de Michal et je me suis dit que cette chanson était écrite pour ce couple. J'ai alors écrit cette fic et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite de moi. J'espère que vous aimerez !

_MON HISTOIRE_

Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'avais entendu parler d'Harry Potter.

Qui aurait pu d'ailleurs ne pas avoir entendu parler de lui ?

Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé qu'il était déjà une célébrité dans le monde sorcier pour avoir vaincu le Lord Noir.

Aussi quand j'appris qu'il était devenu ami avec mon frère Ron, je sautais sur l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais tous ses exploits avec ce dernier et leur amie Hermione, je deviens fascinée. Alors, m'en rendre compte, je développais vite un très grand béguin pour lui.

Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je le vis au Terrier. Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ou dit ce jour là mais je sais qu'il m'a souri. Mon cœur s'est alors accéléré et j'ai dû devenir plus rouge que mes cheveux.

Les sentiments que je commençais à éprouver pour lui se fortifièrent quand il me sauva de Tom Riddle et de son serpent. Pour moi, il était mon prince charmant venant me délivrer, moi sa princesse, du méchant.

Je me rappelle parfaitement m'être dit sur le moment que c'était l'homme de ma vie et que je ferais tout pour l'épouser.

Au fil des années qui suivirent, je le vis moins. Il avait sa vie et moi la mienne. Mais tout au fond de mon cœur, je continuais à l'aimer de loin. Je ne le voyais que lors de ses venues à la maison mais cela me suffisait. J'attendais simplement qu'il me remarque enfin.

Mon rêve se brisa quand j'appris qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Sur le coup, j'ai cru que mon cœur cessait de battre et je n'ai eu alors plus qu'une envie, celle de mourir.

Mais avant, je voulais voir pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon. J'avais toujours cru qu'il aimait les filles. Sa légère amourette avec Cho l'ayant bien prouvé.

Je commençais alors à les regarder tous les deux et ce que je vis m'éclaira beaucoup sur mes sentiments.

J'aimais Harry oui mais je l'aimais surtout pour son image de survivant. Pour moi, il était le héros, le sauveur. Et aveuglée par cette image, je ne vis pas le garçon qui voulait désespérément être aimé pour qui il était à l'intérieur. A savoir Harry, un garçon comme les autres, qui manquait de confiance en lui, qui était timide, qui voulait être simplement un inconnu. Un simple garçon avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses, ses joies et ses peines. Bref, un être normal.

En résumé, je vis Potter alors que Malfoy vit Harry.

Je vis ce que Harry pouvait être et pas ce qu'il était.

Face à cette découverte, je compris que jamais je n'aurais pu l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Et alors que cela me fit mal de le réaliser, je sentis tout au fond de moi que c'était mieux ainsi et que le plus important était son bonheur.

Et il était heureux.

Face à ma peine, je ne trouvais qu'un moyen pour oublier.

Les études.

Je m'y plongeais dedans et grâce à elles, je pensais moins à lui et à son bonheur.

La matière pour laquelle j'étudiais le plus fut le cours de potions.

Je n'avais jamais été bonne dans cette matière et avec l'aversion connue du professeur Snape pour ma famille et surtout pour ma maison, je décidais d'accentuer au maximum mes efforts dedans.

A force de persévérance, je deviens vite une bonne élève et jamais je n'oublierais le jour où le professeur rendant un devoir, j'eus la meilleure note. Il ne me complimenta pas mais le fait de voir qu'il m'avait sonné cette note avec répugnance me fit hurler de joie intérieurement.

C'est étrange quand j'y réfléchis.

A force d'étudier les potions, je commençais à nourrir de la curiosité pour Severus Snape.

Qui était-il sous ses éternelles robes noires et ses cheveux gras ?

Pourquoi tant d'animosité envers les élèves et surtout contre Harry ?

J'avais toujours été curieuse et je vis ça comme un défi à relever.

Et l'ordre du phénix allait m'y aider.

Etant moi-même membre de cet ordre, je m'arrangeais pour me trouver présente quand lui-même était au quartier général et j'essayais d'engager la conversation sur des sujets anodins.

Toutes mes tentatives furent des échecs.

Pourtant, je persévérais.

Je ne voulais pas abandonner car je sentais que sous cette carapace d'homme froid et dur se cachait un autre homme.

J'en avais eu un aperçu quand Draco, qui était devenu mangemort mais en réalité était un espion pour l'ordre, avait été malmené par le Lord Noir qui l'accusait d'échecs répétés.

Ce jour là, je vis dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et de la peur pour son filleul. Bien sûr, il dissimula rapidement ses émotions mais je les avais vues. Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je trouvais ça touchant.

M'entends-tu quand je te parle dans la prison de ton cœur  
Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
Et des questions intérieures

Décidée à en savoir plus, je décidais d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait me renseigner, à savoir Remus Lupin.

Etant donné que vous aviez fait vos études ensemble, pour moi il était la seule personne qui savait qui tu étais vraiment.

Lorsque je lui posais la question, si le professeur Lupin fut étonné, il ne le montra pas et accepta bien volontiers de répondre à mes questions. Pour lui, Severus était quelqu'un de méconnu qui méritait vraiment mieux que sa mauvaise réputation.

J'appris alors des détails que jamais je n'aurais cru.

J'appris que tu venais d'une famille stricte, dure et froide et qui t'interdisait tous sentiments sous peine de punitions. C'est pour cela que dès ton plus jeune âge, tu commenças à porter un masque pour cacher tes émotions. Mais quelques fois le masque tombait et Remus en eut un aperçu quand après avoir été humilié par le père d'Harry et Sirius une fois de trop, tu t'enfuis pour cacher tes larmes.

J'appris que tu désirais plus que tout des amis mais que personne ne voulait de toi à cause de l'influence de ton père qui disait que c'était une faiblesse. Tu grandis seul, ignoré de tous.

En sixième année, tu tombais sous le charme de Charlotte Clay, une jeune fille de ta maison mais celle-ci te brisa le cœur en se moquant de ton nez et en te faisant perdre toute estime de toi.

Tu crus alors que tu ne méritais pas d'être aimé et comme personne ne s'intéressait à toi, tu arrêtais de prendre soin de toi.

J'étais étonnée que Remus sache tout ça mais lui et toi aviez développé une étrange relation. Et alors que vous n'étiez pas amis, on pourrait dire que vous vous tolériez. Et il était la seule personne que tu laissais entrer dans ton monde.

Je viens de m'en rendre compte que je me suis mise à tutoyer mon professeur de potions. Mais tout ce que j'apprends me le fait paraître plus humain, plus accessible.

Je voudrais le consoler et lui faire oublier sa peine…

Mon intérêt s'accrut quand je te vis faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour accepter Harry dans la vie de Draco. Il était le fils de ton ennemi juré mais pour ton filleul, tu appris à faire des concessions. Je t'admirais pour cela. Et voir quelques fois l'attente qu'il y avait dans tes yeux quand tu les regardais me donnait douloureusement envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te donner tout l'amour dont tu avais été privé.

Je comprends bien que tu protège  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs

Je compris que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé lorsque Voldemort appris ta trahison.

Ce jour là, il te tortura et tu fus presque laissé pour mort. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

C'est là que j'ai compris.

Au fil de mon enquête, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile mais je décidais de tenter ma chance car je savais que nous deux étions destiné à faire notre vie ensemble.

Première étape, je décidais de jouer les infirmières dévouées au grand soulagement de madame Pomfresh pour qui tu es un patient exécrable.

Ey j'avoue que j'ai failli plus d'une fois tout envoyer promener devant ton caractère de cochon.

Tu ne voulais rien écouter, tu ne voulais pas prendre tes médicaments, tu hurlais que tu voulais sortir et j'en passe.

Mais je n'abandonnais pas car tout au fond de ton regard, je savais qu'il y avait un enfant qui hurlait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on ne l'abandonne pas.

Et quel bonheur de te voir regarder assoupi le soir. Tu fais si calme, si reposé. Et dans ces moments là, tu ferais presque beau car mon amour, je t'aime mais pas au point d'être aveugle.

Cependant, je décidais de profiter du fait que tu sois blessé pour m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Et mes études poussées lors de ma déprime d'avec Harry m'ont permis de trouver la potion adéquate pour redonner à tes cheveux leur éclat perdu par des années d'abandon.

Bien sûr, tu hurlas quand tu découvris le résultat mais moi je n'oublierais jamais la douce sensation que j'ai eue en promenant pour la première fois mes mains dans tes cheveux. Ils étaient si soyeux…

Lorsque tu fus relâché de l'infirmerie, je continuais à venir te voir pour que tu prennes tes médicaments. Pour ne pas changer, tu fus froid et sec mais j'ai du caractère et pour te débarrasser de moi, tu dus accepter de les prendre.

En parallèle, je décidais de changer un peu ta garde-robe et remplaçais tes affreuses robes noires par des robes aussi sombres mais cette fois-ci bleues.

En voyant ce changement, tu ne critiquas même pas et je cachais un sourire. Tu savais que hurler était inutile avec moi car cela n'aurait rien changé.

Revers de la médaille, à cause de ton changement de garde-robe et de ta nouvelle coiffure, beaucoup de filles et même de garçons commencèrent à s'intéresser à toi et alors que je savais que tu ne leur accorderais pas un regard, je fus dévorée par la jalousie.

C'est à cette même époque qu'un garçon de Serdaigle voulut sortir avec moi mais je refusais. Mon cœur était seulement pris par toi.

Mais un soir, il me surprit dans les couloirs et m'embrassa. Trop choquée pour réagir, je me laissais faire. Mais quand sa main commença à s'aventurer sous ma jupe, je commençais à me débattre. Mais j'étais trop faible et sans accès à ma baguette puisqu'il me maintenait les bras, je m'attendais au pire.

Heureusement, je fus sauvée par toi qui passais par-là et qui avait entendu mes gémissements.

Le garçon fut renvoyé et tu devins mon prince charmant.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour pour la petite lueur d'inquiétude que j'ai surpris dans ton regard à ce moment là. Je n'en dormis pas.

Je ne laissais pas cet événement m'abattre et je continuais à être présente dans ta vie autant que je le pouvais.

J'essayais d'être la meilleure en potions pour que tu sois fière de moi ou quand je recevais des douceurs de maman, je veillais à t'en apporter car je savais que c'était un de tes points faibles.

Je pouvais dire que tu étais étonné et un jour, tu me posas la question.

J'aurais voulu mentir mais je m'étais juré de ne jamais le faire en ta présence.

Alors je te dis la vérité.

Je t'aimais.

Tu fus blessé par cette déclaration car tu pensais que je me moquais de toi.

Tu voulus me jeter dehors mais je résistais.

Je te racontais alors pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

Tu réfutas tous mes arguments en me disant que je ne te connaissais pas et que tu étais pire que ce que je croyais. Que tu avais été un mangemort et que tu avais tué beaucoup de gens. Comment pourrais-je alors aimer un monstre ?

De plus, il y avait une trop grande différence d'âge entre nous.

Et qu'allaient dire mes parents ?

Alors je lui dis qu'il avait été obligé de tuer pour préserver son identité secrète et que grâce à lui, des vies avaient été sauvées et que donc, ce n'était pas un monstre mais un héros.

Je lui dis que je l'aimais même s'il était plus âgé que moi.

Et enfin, je lui dis que même si mes parents n'acceptaient pas, j'étais assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule et que jamais je ne renoncerais à toi.

Il fut ébranlé et je compris que je devais le laisser réfléchir.

Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout

Mais je veux une place différente  
Etre l'âme sœur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout

Je laissais passer quelques jours.

En apparence, il était le même, froid et dur. Mais je sentais quelques fois son regard sur moi et j'en frissonnais intérieurement.

Enfin un soir, il m'invita chez lui.

Il me dit qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il répondait à mes sentiments car il n'avait jamais véritablement connu l'amour. Mais devant ma persévérance, il était prêt à au moins tenter l'expérience de me connaître mieux.

C'était une première victoire.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir, il n'était pas rare que j'aille dans ses quartiers et que nous discutions de tout et de rien. Et au fur et à mesure, je sentis qu'il commençait à me faire confiance et nous en vînmes à parler de sujet plus personnel comme son expérience en tant qu'espion et moi je lui parlais de choses dont je n'avais jamais parlées comme par exemple ma rencontre avec Tom en deuxième année.

Les mois passèrent et j'étais heureuse car il commençait à vraiment se détendre en ma présence et à me parler de choses personnelles.

Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
Viens jusqu'à moi

Et Ron vint tout gâcher.

J'avais gardé cette relation secrète car cela ne regardait que nous.

Mais un jour, mon frère me surprit en train de revenir des donjons et exigea de savoir où j'étais. Et devant mon refus, piqua une crise.

Le lendemain, il me suivit lors de mon rendez-vous nocturne et en me voyant revenir, cria sa honte à l'idée que j'aie une relation avec cet homme.

A mon tour, je criais ma colère. Mes relations ne concernaient que moi et Severus n'était pas l'homme qu'il paraissait.

Ron me quitta furieux et bientôt, Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau.

J'eus la surprise d'y trouver mes parents et Severus.

J'aime mes parents mais ils sont trop protecteurs et me voient toujours comme une petite fille. Et les entendre critiquer l'homme que j'aimais en lui lançant au visage qu'il n'était qu'un pervers, un pédophile et j'en passe fut trop pour moi.

Je me levais et les regardant bien en face, je leur dit que j'aimais Severus, que ce n'était pas lui mais moi qui avait fait le premier pas et que s'ils n'acceptaient pas mes sentiments pour lui, ce n'étaient plus mes parents.

Silence de mort dans la salle.

Je croisais le regard de Severus et je vis qu'il était clairement étonné que je le choisisse contre mes parents. Je pense que c'est là qu'il a vraiment compris que je l'aimais et que je ferais tout pour lui.

Mes parents ont alors accepté de me laisser ma vie comme je l'entendais pour ne pas me perdre. Et alors que je leur disais de ne pas s'inquiétais et que je les aimais, j'ai vu Severus partir.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille, je me dépêchais d'aller dans les donjons pour voir mon amour.

Et c'est là qu'il me dit que c'était la première fois que pour quelqu'un, il était important.

Je m'approchais alors de lui et j'effleurais ses lèvres.

Je le sentis tressaillir.

Je murmurais alors qu'il était toute ma vie et qu'il serait toujours numéro un dans mon cœur.

C'est alors là qu'il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Lorsqu'il me dit ces trois mots, il avait l'air si fragile et je me jurais de ne jamais briser la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi.

Je suis là dans le silence  
Quel que soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui t'es lourd

Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours

Cette nuit là, blottie dans tes bras, nous fîmes des projets d'avenir.

Dès que Voldemort serait enfin vaincu, il voulait m'épouser et vivre avec moi. Nous pourrions habiter une petite maison pas trop loin de l'école et de l'hôpital où je prévoyais de devenir médicomage, comme je lui avais annoncé un jour lors d'une de nos discussions.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous embrasser tendrement.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes que nous irions plus loin dans notre relation le jour où le Lord Noir serait enfin vaincu. Ainsi, nous n'aurions plus cette menace sur nos têtes et serions alors libres de nous aimer tendrement.

Notre relation fit vite le tour de l'école et suscita bon nombre de réactions mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait notre amour. Je fus quand même heureuse quand Ron finit par accepter mon amour pour Severus.

Ca y est, Harry vient de vaincre le Lord Noir et c'est un jour de fête. Le monde sorcier est débarrassé de son pire cauchemar. Je suis heureuse car je vais enfin épouser Severus.

C'est le grand jour. Dans quelques minutes, je vais devenir madame Ginevra Snape. J'entends ma mère pleurer de joie et mes frères la consoler. Hermione est ma demoiselle d'honneur et Severus a choisi Draco comme témoin.

Albus nous marie et finalement, le rêve de ma vie se réalise. Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime et alors que je croyais finir mes jours avec Harry, je vais les finir avec Severus. Qui aurait cru ça ? Personne et moi la première.

Je danse avec mon époux et je suis sur un nuage. Il me sourit et j'attends avec impatience notre nuit de noces. Je suis vierge et lui aussi malgré son âge. Quand il me l'a dit, il était tout gêné mais pour moi, cela n'a pas d'importance car nous apprendrons ensemble ce qu'est l'amour. Et dans un certain sens, je suis heureuse car cela veut dire que personne ne l'a jamais touché. J'avoue que je suis très possessive.

Soudain, je n'en peux plus et Severus comprend. Nous avons besoin d'être tous les deux et de nous aimer enfin.

Nous quittons la salle de réception sous les regards amusés des invités.

Nous nous sommes aimés toute la nuit et je suis vraiment montée au septième ciel.

Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

La vie a continué.

Ron a épousé Hermione et Draco a épousé Harry.

Severus est toujours professeur de potions et il crie toujours autant mais il s'est quand même un peu adouci.

Quant à moi, je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer à Severus. Je suis enceinte. Je sais qu'il sera fou de joie car même s'il crie après eux, il adore les enfants. Il fera un excellent père.

Je l'aime si fort et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie.

Je te regarde dormir mon amour et tu as l'air si heureux. En entendant les nouvelles de ma grossesse, tu as été fou de joie et pour me le montrer, tu m'as aimé toute la nuit.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je sais au moins une chose.

Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien.

La vie est belle.

Viens te raccrocher à moi  
Mon cœur est une terre d'asile  
Pour que tu trouve les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour


End file.
